


spine song

by cassandralied



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Body Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Captivity, Do Not Archive (The Magnus Archives), Forced Intimacy, M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Consensual Body Modification, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Post-Apocalypse, flesh typical shenanigans, sebastian is having a Bad Time and if you're surprised by this you're clearly new to my stuff, villainous crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-24
Updated: 2020-04-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23816005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandralied/pseuds/cassandralied
Summary: and you're scared and you're sure / that your spine will dissolve / that you'll fall to the floor-cake bake betty, the spine song
Relationships: Jared Hopworth/Sebastian Adekoya
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	spine song

**Author's Note:**

> there is no actual sex here, but there is a lot of forced intimacy, abuse, torture, etc. tread carefully.

he keeps seb in a little cage made of bone, sometimes. stretches him out on that long examination table, hums to himself while he takes and takes, always returning the same number of bones, but rarely from the same person. 

seb cries. he always been a crier, even when they were kids and he’d fallen off the slide or out of a tree.   
(it’s nice to know that some things stay the same.)

afterwards, and if you asked jared, he’d say this was his favorite part, after the necessary digging and cutting and reshaping, the pulling apart and the putting back together, he’d sprawl back like a man at a feast, with sebastian’s head in his lap and his hand in seb’s hair. sometimes jared would even talk about his day. the bodies he’d made. the people he’d helped. _the meat he’d butchered._  
his former friend would cry, then, snuffle and sob weakly into jared’s jeans until he ran out of tears while jared’s low, discordant voice hummed a lullaby.

“please don’t put me back in the cage,” sebastian would say after, trying to stagger away on legs that were not his own, that hadn’t been his own for a long time. jared would pick him up by the scruff of his neck like a wayward kitten and —and he’d been lying, earlier, because _this_ is his favorite part —drag sebastian back into the little bone cage with the little bone lock that fused shut at jared’s command. “jared please, please, i’ll do anything, please, i’ll be so good, don’t leave me alone again, jared, _please_ , i’m begging you -”

and that’s how he’d fall asleep after his meal, tucked in his hammock and lulled to sleep by the muffled sounds of sebastian’s pleas desperately trying to escape from a face with no mouth.


End file.
